dltdfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Hellsing
Abilities * Super-fencing * Supernatural Endurance * Supernatural Speed * Supernatural Strength * Sixth Sense Weapons * Angelic Blade "Caelum" * Angelic Blade "Nuntius" * Angelic Blade "Opes" * Angelic Blade "Franciscus" * Angelic Blade "Defensor" * Angelic Blade "Exiguus" Notable Relationships Ciel Phantomhive * Elizabeth's cousin and former fiance. After Ciel's supposed death, Elizabeth mourned him. Eventually, however, she married into the Hellsing family and made major advancements in the extermination of supernatural creatures. Ciel was a primary motivator in this, as she pieced together Sebastian's true identity and vowed to never let another monster harm anyone else ever again. Upon her return to London as an angel, she was reunited with Ciel and discovered that he had become a demon, forcing her to question her previous actions. While she was incredibly stunned at both this and the fact that he is in a relationship with another man, she fully accepts him and their relationship has be stronger than ever with Ciel's changed and more welcoming attitude. Alois Trancy * Elizabeth was stunned when she first discovered Alois' relationship with Ciel, but since Ciel was happy, she ultimately decided that it was a positive thing, even though she wasn't fully understanding. She and Alois made quick friends, and tend to gossip about Ciel behind his back for giggles. Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing * While Integra is indeed her granddaughter, their relationship is not at all familial as of yet. Since Elizabeth died before Integra was born, they had made no sort of prior connection. Elizabeth wants to get closer to her granddaughter, but neither party knows how to make any sort of advance in that direction. Arthur Hellsing * Elizabeth's son and Integra's father. Elizabeth was supposedly close to Arthur, and expresses sadness upon discovering his death. She never did, however, approve of his womanizing antics. Richard Hellsing * Elizabeth's younger son and Integra's uncle. She is still unaware that Integra was the one who killed him after he tried to murder her in order to take the family title. = Isaac Hellsing * Elizabeth's husband, whom she married after Ciel's supposed "death". Elizabeth has expressed that she loved him deeply, which is part of the reason why she does not pursue Ciel as a romantic interest. He was supposedly similar to Alois in personality, as she has confessed that Alois reminds her of Isaac. Quotes * “It must be hard for vermin like you to memorise the names and faces of those whose lives you’ve invaded, especially when things have changed over the years. Then again, it’s also thanks to you that I finally discovered my true calling: exterminating monsters like you. It’s not as cute as what I had initially intended, but I’ve come to discover that a woman’s place is not just at a man’s side. It’s also on the battlefield.” * "He's so cute~! You have to keep him!" * "Repent, motherfucker." Trivia * Each of her swords are representative to a family member or an important person in her early life. "Caelum" is Ciel, "Nuntius" is Angelina Durless (Madame Red), "Opes" is Edward Midford, "Franciscus" is Francis Midford, "Defensor" is Alexis Deon Midford, and "Exiguus" is her maid, Paula. * One of her lines in chapter 131 of Devils Like To Play was a ''Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt ''reference. Category:Characters Canon to Kuroshitsuji Category:Angels